Here we go again
by medboflight
Summary: Just when you thought I could do no more damage, oh no, I come out with more. This one takes place after a little more than a year after my last fic. I would advise reading it first so you know what's going on
1. One

**__**

Opening scene: A California raceway. There is a stock car race going on and the announcer speaks of a rookie racer. 

Announcer:

And today we have the pleasure of seeing rookie driver, David Stey's first pro race of his career. He is the son of the now retired Terry "Superman" Stey. Lets hope that he can keep up the almost flawless family tradition.

David:

You hear that dad?

Terry:

Just think of finishing, David.

David:

I'm not going to settle for second best.

Terry:

No, your going to settle for what you get. No risk you hear? 

**__**

He does, but doesn't listen. He accelerates and cuts closely between two cars.

Terry:

David back off. You don't need to crash. You do and its your ass.

**__**

He still doesn't listen and continues to try to get the win.

Announcer:

Stey is going all out. Although, one may worry if he may be pushing it too hard for his lack of experience.

Terry:

Davie, I'm not going to tell you again.

David:

I can do this

**__**

It shows him pushing in the clutch and shifting and accelerating. 

Announcer:

Stey's going for it!

Terry:

David!

**__**

David is right on the tail of the second car. He tries to pass it by it at every which way. The car cuts to the left just as David is even with the back bumper. This causes the cars to touch and David starts to spin to the left. 

Announcer:

Stey's lost it! He's spinning out of control! Let's just hope he can avoid the wall!

**__**

He continues to spin, parts flying all over, until he crosses the finish line. The car continues on until about a few hundred feet past the line. A team goes out to get him out of he car, he's fine, and a very angry Terry comes over. David turns to walk away from him.

Terry:

David you do not walk away from me.

**__**

David keeps walking away, but Terry grabs hold of his arm and jerks him around.

Terry:

You're acting like a child

David:  
I'm acting like one because you treat me like one.

Terry:

That's what you think?

David:

You're damn right that's what I think. I wouldn't say that unless I meant it. 

Terry:

I'm treating you like someone that doesn't know what's going on that well. David, I know what things are like. You've got to wait for the right chances. Today wasn't your day and I knew that.

David:

I don't take chances, I make my own. I'm twenty-two years old for Christ's sake

Terry:

Twenty-two years old. Yeah, okay big shot go. Get out there and make your own chances.

David:

Fine! I'm gone

**__**

He throws his helmet tot he ground and we see it hit and bounce up in the foreground as he walks of in the background.


	2. Two

**__**

The next scene is about a month later in Los Angeles. The camera is focused on the street. Soon two cars speed up to it and the angle goes under one and then turns and shows them pulling up to familiar garage. They shut of their engines. Out step Leon and James.

James:

Wow. I do believe that was one of my best runs yet.

Leon:

Yeah, yeah. Keep that confidence up. But I'll get you tomorrow. How you doin' Letty?

**__**

Enter the lovely Letty

Letty:

Ah! Again with the insanity of boys and their toys.

James:

If it were up to you girl, you wouldn't let us have any fun.

**__**

They go into the shop. Dominic is in his usual place in the back, working on some old carburetors.

Dom:

Hey James, where's your woman?

James:

Home. Asleep. Why?

**__**

He is soon answered when sounds of a roaring engine that's quick shifting is heard down the street. What soon shows up in front is a chromed out and red mustang, manned by an upset Ash, who is in a bit of a disarray and looks like she just woke up and threw some clothes on. Her shoes are undone, her hair is messy and she is carrying her belt. 

Leon:

Good morning sunshine.

Ash:

James, why did you turn off my alarm clock? I got to put in a double today.

James:

I didn't know babe. I knew you didn't have class today so I thought you wanted to sleep in for once.

Ash:

Ask next time.

James:

Okay.

Leon:

No way in hell you two are real.

Letty:

Why do you say that?

Leon:

Real people don't fight like that.

James:

So, tell me Dom, when does the newbie get in?

Dom:

Jesse's bringing him in.

Ash:

You mean mister hot shot Stey doesn't have a ride? Aw, poor baby.

Dom:

Please, act civil. Ash, I'm serious, be nice.

Ash:

You know me.

Dom:

Yes, I do. That's my point.

Ash:

Fine. I'm going to play phone junkie and work on my homework. 

**__**

She goes into the room where the computer is and turns up a loud rock cong.

Dom:

I don't see how she gets any work done.

**__**

Her music is nearly drowned out by the strong bass beat coming from Jesse's car. He kills it and he and the somewhat famous David Stey step out. Jesse does the ritual of male greeting. Dom goes over to David and they shake hands.

Dom:

Hey how you doing? Come walk with me

David:

Sure thing Mr. Toretto.

Dom:

One thing, no misters. Things are less formal around here. 

David:

Alright.

Dom:

Okay, first things first. Jesse you've met. The girl head first in that Neon there is my Letty. The body art junkie is James Calway. The slacker looking guy is Leon.

**__**

In the background, Leon and Jesse are again acting like little boys. They have a pack of Black Cats and slid them under the crack of the door where Ash is. They light the fuse they take off. Ash bursts out the room after they start popping. She kicks them out of the way. 

Ash:

Leon! Jesse! You two better hope I don't get a hold of you any time soon.

Dom:

And the feisty blonde is my cousin Ash. (to Ash) Come here to say hello.

Ash:

I'm busy ( she slams the door)

David:

Remind me not to make her mad.

Dom:

We made the mistake of asking her to write a list of all the things that piss her off. Although, five pages later, we maybe can have a more happier, less tense atmosphere.

David:

I'll be sure to look that over.

Dom:

I'm going to leave you with these guys. I'm sure they can find something you could do.

David:

Thanks, man.

**__**

Dom goes to see his cousin. She's busy working away and doesn't look up. 

Ash:

I told you to leave me alone.

Dom:

Okay, fine. Whenever you tell me what's up

Ash:

Oh, Dom, hey. Nothing's wrong, just a little irked at the guys.

Dom:

And you're missing Jake.

Ash:

Why would you say that?

Dom: 

I can tell.

Ash:

Okay, yeah, we were getting tight again before he left. But don't worry, I'll be okay.

Dom:

Okay. Um, Vince is coming in later. We got a new shipment in of your stuff.

Ash:

Oh, good. I need it.

Dom:

Alright, well, I'll leave you to you. You know where to find me.

**__**

He goes to see Letty

Letty:

Hey stud. Tell me, where did you dig that boy up at?

Dom:

He was smelling around at the races. I think he wants in.

Letty:

He have a ride?

Dom:

Not that I know of.

Letty:

He better not think that we will provide for him.

Dom:

I think he's teachable.

Letty:

Heard from Mia?

Dom:

Not a thing.

Letty:

It's not like her.

Dom:

That's probably why she's doing it. She needs time off anyway. 

Letty:

It's weird, everyone going like this.

Dom:

Don't worry about it. The happy couple will return one of these days and, well, I don't know about Jake.

Letty:

No one does.

Dom:

We will.

**__**

Cut to Leon and Jesse working

Leon:

So, is he as conceded as he seems on TV? 

Jesse:

Got more questions popping out of him than a three year old on a sugar high. You could say that he's interested.

Leon:

In racing?

Jesse:

No, in modeling. Yes, in racing and all that bull shit. He's really bugging the piss out of me. 

**__**

The phone rings and Ash goes and answers it.

Ash:

Toretto's. Hey, V ( Her voice becomes dire and her face stern as she listens on) Alright. We'll be there. (she hangs up the phone) Got trouble at Harry's. Zander Reynolds trouble.

Dom:

Alright, I want it to be like this, me, Leon, and the mad scientist are gonna go clean house. The rest of you stay here and man the fort. Lets go. 

**__**

The get into one car and go.

David:

Who's Zander Reynolds?

Ash:

Little Hitler

James:

The newest Nazi racer since Tran got iced.

Letty:

Only difference is that Zander just likes to make noise mostly.

James:

Which is probably all that he's doing now.

**__**

Ash sighs, turns, and goes to the dry erase board where there are work agendas. David takes in on himself to go see her. James and Letty both think that it will not go well.

Letty:

I wonder if he knows that's not a good idea.

James:

He's gonna find out.

**__**

It cuts over to David and Ash.

David:

So, um, Ash, tell me, what do you have against the color pink? 

**__**

She doesn't answer and just acts like he's not even there. She finishes writing and walks away.

David:

So what do you have against me?

**__**

She goes over to James

Ash:

Hey boy

James:

That was cold

Ash:

I don't want to talk to him.

James:

Give him a chance, and I don't mean like the chance you gave Brian.

Ash:

Ha ha, very funny. Nah, that won't happen.

James:

Alright, man eater.

**__**

She playfully attacks him. They fight some and Letty steps in.

Letty:

Guys! Cool it.

**__**

They stop but Ash hooks her foot under James's leg, causing him to fall.

James:

Ow. Butt. Not cool.

Letty: 

You two are going to kill each other I swear.

**__**

David is still reading things on the board.

David:

Hey James, what's the whole nine-fifteen thing?

**__**

James:

Don't worry 'bout it. It doesn't concern you.

David:

Is it a race?

James:

Just don't worry about it. Okay, Stey?

David:

I want to know

James:

No. Not now. 

**__**


	3. Three

**__**

The next scene is outside at the Toretto's. Ash is sitting on the tailing and Leon comes out of the house.

Leon: 

I thought James made you quit that smoking stuff.

Ash:

Well, shit, I got reasons.

Leon:

Do tell.

Ash:

Damn LA school district.

Leon:

Putting it like that doesn't sound good.

Ash:  
Yes, I'm so flunking science and math is kicking my ass as well. Thing like that, that I can't change, I don't do good with. I'm sick of it.

Leon: 

Well, you know that, like, Jesse could help you.

Ash:  
Yeah, I know. But why do I need it? I'm already doing what I want to do in life. I'm done with this bullshit 

Leon:

No, you're not. Making money in the garage and on the strip ain't gonna hold you forever. Believe me on that. You can ask anyone, James, Jesse, me, Vince. You can't go back once you're gone.

Ash:

But its what I want Le. 

Leon:

But its not what you need.

**__**

He turns to go

Ash:

Hey Leon? Thanks.

Leon:

For what?

Ash:

For always being here for me.

Leon:

Don't worry about it.

**__**

Cuts to inside where Dom and Vince are planning for the run set for later that night.

Dom:

I'm thinking maybe two.

Vince:

James and Letty haven't let it loose in a while. I'm sure that they're wanting it bad.

Dom:

That's what I figure. And Calway's got it good. My money's on him for a win in the first.

Vince:

That much confidences in the boy? 

Dom: 

He's been hanging out a lot with my cousin right?

Vince:

But I'm not and haven't been able to be seeing him win. No matter who he's with. 

Dom:

But when the right aspects are pointed in the right direction, they can turn into greatness. 

Vince:

Okay, now we have a California Gandhi. Anyways, do you think Reynolds will be around?

Dom:

You know it. He likes to make noise. But, he doesn't have enough balls to really get into a rumble.

Vince:

But he doesn't have enough of a mind, either, to talk his way out of one. 

Dom:

And the lines have been drawn. Toretto blood, I fear, when mixed with Reynolds blood will create an evil explosion. 

**__**

Vince just rolls his eyes at Dom's attempt to be philosophical again as Jesse passes by them on the way outside. 

Dom:

Yo, Einstein, go fetch my wallet from upstairs. And I know exactly how much money's in it. So no funny stuff.

Jesse:

Okay, whatever man. Damn

**__**

He goes up to Dominic's room and goes to get the wallet off of his dresser and sees a ring box on there. He opens it and reviles a diamond engagement ring. He gets all excited and puts it in his pocket as he grabs the wallet. He goes downstairs and chunks Dom his wallet and quickly heads outside to tell of his discovery.

Jesse:

Dude, dude, dude!

James:

Okay, man, enough. What's up?

**__**

He takes out his new prize and shows it off 

Jesse:

Check it out.

Ash:

You know, if you feel something about someone like that, you should make sure that they feel the same way. And I really don't like you proposing to my boy.

Jesse: 

No, man. It's Dom's. I think he's gonna ask Letty to marry him. 

Ash:

All I can say is that its about time. I gotta run boys. Mea and some of my bud's got plans. Come on Harley.

James:

The dog gets to go but not me. I see how you are.

**__**

A little Doberman puppy gets into the car and she leaves.

James:

Dude, you have got to see her friend Janet.


	4. Four

**__**

Cut to an over head shot of a decked out Neon, 1998, in deep purple. It pulls up to a bumper and a tall black girl gets out.

Janet:

Ah, I'm getting to old to deal with this stuff.

Ash:

Whine, whine, whine! My god girl all you do is whine. What is it this time?

Janet:

Ramone. He's giving me hell. 

Ash:

I done told you girl, you need to get rid of him. He has done nothing but bring you down.

Janet:

I know its just he's just.... yeah.

Ash:

I'm telling you, you need to check up on my bud Jesse. He's back in at the house. Want we should go check it out?

Janet:

I don't know. I mean he smokes, he's a big cusser, and I just don't know.

Ash:

Anyway. There's a meet tonight. It's at nine-fifteen so we got an hour. 

Janet:

Really? you going to let me go out?

Ash:

I didn't say that.

**__**

Cut to the strip. There's loud music and laughter. The team is all there including Ash, Janet, and David. The girls are walking around and Janet sees David and freaks because of his "celebrity"

Janet:

Hey, that's David Stey. You know him?

Ash: 

Yes. He's working at the shop now. He just wants into the game.

Janet:

He is so hot.

Ash:

Yeah, just ask him. I'll be back.

**__**

She goes off to see James. They greet each other and he picks her up and she wraps her legs around him and they enter into a kiss. As this goes on, Janet decides to go and talk to David. 

Janet:

Hi, I'm Janet. You're new here right?

David:

Yeah, just got in with Toretto. Oh, David Stey.

Janet:

You going out tonight?

David:

Nah, I don't have a ride yet. But when I do, there be no stopping me. 

Janet:

I hear ya. I would go, but my boyfriend would freak out. He doesn't think this is a girl's game. 

**__**

The angle looks around and all sorts of people are seen. Including one that hasn't been seen in some time, that of Edwin. His familiar cockiness shows through. Another face appears and its Ramone. He spies Janet and goes to handle things his way.

Ramone:

Woman, what the hell are you doing?

Janet:

I came here with Ash. Nothing's wrong.

Ramone:

Who the hell is this god damn cracker?

Janet:

**__**

You know I hate it when you say that. This is David. He just got on with Toretto's team.

Ramone:

Just like you to be macking on Toretto blood. Classic scrub whore for you right there.

David:

You don't need to be talking to her like that.

Ramone:

Don't tell me what to do asshole.

Janet:

Ramone shut up and leave him alone!

**__**

Ramone turns and slaps her. Ash sees this as does Dom and Edwin. They all get there as a crowd starts to gather. Edwin gets right up in Ramone's face and Ash tries to get there in a fit of anger but is blocked by the crowd.

Edwin:

What's up brother? You feel like hitting someone? Why don't you hit me.

Ramone:

Man, back off of it.

Edwin:

Oh, you can be big and bad with a young girl but not when there's a man up in your face. 

Dom:

You best get your ass out of here before you get yourself into some real trouble.

**__**

Ramone bows up at him for a moment, but due to size difference, he turns and gets in his car and leaves. Ash slips away from James's grasp and goes and follows him. Ramone pulls up to a bar and Ash is not far behind. Harley is quietly laying in there with her on the passenger side seat. 

****

Ash:

Now Harley, Ash has got to do some things. And you just need to look away baby. Okay? One day, when you get to be a big boy, I may have you up in here with me but now, just get down in that floor board. 

**__**

She gets an electrical tape covered baseball bat out from behind her seat and walks up to Ramone and his group of associates. He sees her and starts confrontation.

Ramone:

What the hell do you want bitch?

Ash:

You hit my friend? Well, I'm going to hit on you.

**__**

She starts wailing away on him with the bat. Unfortunately, the man at the front door sees and calls the police. Ash is soon arrested and it cuts to her at the jail on the phone.

Ash:

Dom, I...I know. I just need you to come get me. Dom! I don't want to stay here over freaking night. Figure out something okay? 

Warden: ****

Time's up.

Ash:

I gotta go. 

**__**

She hangs up the phone and she's sat in a chair and hides her head in her hands in desperation.

Warden:

Is there going to be someone here to pick you up?

Ash:

I don't know.

Warden:

Listen, if its any consolation, I've got a sister, and if some asshole would have done something like that to her, I would probably done the same thing. But the law doesn't see that sort of reasoning. 

**__**

He gets up and leaves. Ash is still in about the same passion when someone clears their thought in front of her. At the angle, we can only see their legs and feet. She looks up and looks again and a look of disbelief is on her face.

David:

Heard you needed some help. 

Ash:

Heard? How?

David:

Okay, so I figured you would be needing some help.

Ash:

Nah. I'm not going to let you do this, Stey. 

David:

Already did. Lets go. I'll take you home. 


	5. Five

**__**

The scene goes over to the Toretto house. Janet is there, tears on her face and desperately trying to avoid people. There is no massive crowd as there usually is on nights of races. Instead, its just the family. Jesse comes into the room in his attempts to console her.

Jesse:

Hey (he hands her a beer)

Janet:

Thanks. You know, I'm usually not a drinker. 

Jesse:

Well, I suppose this calls for special reasoning

Janet:

So, you and Ash are really good friends.

Jesse:

Yeah. Ever since she was a little brat on a go cart at the long ago age of thirteen. 

Janet:

Oh, yeah, that was a long time ago. (laughs) I feel so bad that she got into trouble for me.

Jesse:

Not as much trouble as Ramone. Heard that he got a broken nose, three broke ribs, a broken collar bone and a bruised lung. 

Janet:

Wow. So.

Jesse:

So. 

Janet:

What do you drive?

Jesse:

I got me a newer Integra last year. 

Janet:

Cool.

**__**

The conversation is interrupted by David and Ash coming in. Jesse goes and hugs her.

Jesse:

Hey baby. 

**__**

She gives him a friendly kiss on the lips 

Ash:

I sure got my ass into it this time didn't I? (to Janet) Hey girl. Lets go up to my room.

**__**

They do and Janet has some questioning for Ash.

Janet:

What was that with you and Jesse? I thought you were all about James?

Ash:

Chill out. Yeah. He's just my bud. 

Janet:

Your bud that you kiss on.

Ash:

Don't sweat it. Here, you can stay in my room. I'll hit it up with James. 

**__**

She heads down the stairs and comes across David. She catches his arm and turns him

Ash:

Thanks man. Hey, what do you say to me taking you out? Show you some real racers.

David:

Sounds like a plan.

**__**

Ash:

Tomorrow, we're all headed to Edwin's to take over his pool. You better be there brother. 


	6. Six

**__**

The next day. There are lots of people there in swimsuits, some not. There's a Latin beat song. People are dancing in a nonchalant way. Of course James and Ash are dancing together very "lovingly". The song ends and Ash kisses him deeply.

Ash:

Aye. Mui sexy popi. 

James:

You know how to drive me wild don't you?

**__**

Ash looks over at Dom, who's sitting down on a deck chair, while Letty talks to some other girls in the pool. 

Ash:

Dom, you need to get off your big Italian ass and have some fun. 

James:

Seriously man. I think that Stey was macking on your girl. 

Dom:

(gets up) Shut up Calway. 

**__**

He goes over to Edwin.

Edwin:

Hey man, what's up?

Dom:

Do me a favor and help keep an eye on my cousin, would you?

Edwin:

Sure man, what's up?

Dom:

You don't know what happen do you?

Edwin:

Nah, man. You know since I've been down in Florida, all this shit's kinda foreign to me.

Dom:

You know that Tran got killed right?

Edwin:

Yeah.

Dom:

Do you know by who?

Edwin:

Nah man.

Dom:

One of my team. Jake Peterson. 

Edwin:

That pussy?

Dom:

Its because Tran shot Ash in the leg. Trying to get back at her from shooting him a little more than a year ago. Ash and Jake were out walking and they just got hit with a hail of fire. They hit the ground trying to get away. Then Johnny came up to see and Jake empty an entire magazine of bullets into his chest. 

Edwin:

Shit man. Heat come down on him?

Dom:

Nah, wrote it off as self defense. 

Edwin:

She okay now?

Dom:

Well, they had to do surgery on her artery. She was in the hospital for over a month. But she's fine now physically. Mentally, who know. Specially since Peterson took off like he did. 

**__**

David approaches them. 

David:

Dom, man, hey.

Dom: 

David. Glad you could make it out man. Get to meet some real racers for once. This is Edwin Bishop. 

Edwin:

Hey man.

Dom:

Edwin, this is David Stey.

Edwin:

Hold on, hold on, hold on. David Stey? 

David:

Yeah.

Edwin:

The David Stey?

David:

yeah

Edwin:

David Stey, the son of Terry Stey?

David:

Yeah, man. That's right.

Edwin:

Wow man. I'm.. Yeah, I'm sorry.

**__**

They laugh, but their laughter is cut short by the sounds of approaching turbo chargers. Letty looks up from her friends. Jesse, Vince, and Leon quit messing under the hood of one of their cars and Ash and James stop kissing while Ash sits on one of the tables with James in front of her . This is all because the leach himself. The Nazi Racer supreme in the district now. This is because the gang of cars contain the followers and the man himself. Zander Reynolds. 

Reynolds gets out of his car and smoothly walks up into the crowd. A shot goes to Dominic, who has a look of furry on his face. The same look is painted on Ash's face. 

Zander:

Now, don't stop the party on my account. After all, ( winks at Letty) I know how to jazz things up. ( to Letty) Hey, baby, how you doing?

Letty:

A lot more healthy than you'll be later on if you stick around here.

Zander:

Oh, no luck there. ( looks at Ash) How bout you baby?

**__**

James gets tense but Ash places a hand on his stomach and pushes him back. She then takes a switch blade knife out of her cut off jean short's pocket and opens it.

Ash:

You have no business being around here. You know the lines. If you're gonna be the next Johnny Tran, you gotta know how to act. 

**__**

He moves closer to her and offers a smile, which she doesn't take the way he wants. 

Zander:

You're the bitch with the nine second car that's not on bottle? Hmm. Interesting. So tell me, how'd you get that ugly old scar on your leg, hunny? 

James:

Listen here...

**__**

Dom walks up to this.

Dom:

James, I'll handle this. ( to Zander) Listen here man. No one comes around here just to stir up shit. No one comes and hits on my girl. And no one, I mean _no one, _talks to my family like you just did. 

Zander:

Okay, bubba. Have it your way. I'm gone, for now. But you haven't seen the last of me. 

**__**

He winks at Ash and blows a kiss to Letty as he and his "groupies" leave. 

Later that night at the Toretto's. Ash is sitting on the couch in an old t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts that both belong to James. Her finger runs over the scar that had a circle with a line coming out of it from either sides. One side of it goes around the outer part of her leg and to the back. There's a single tear running down her face that she quickly whips away as David enters the room

David:

Ouch. That looked like it hurt.

Ash:

(clear her thought) You could say that, yeah.

David:

Let me guess, old go cart injury?

Ash:

No. Actually, I was shot about four months ago. 

David:

Oh, man. I'm, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I shouldn't have said anything.

Ash:

Its, its fine. You didn't know. Its a surprise to me though. Everyone I though knew of how the little Toretto went and got shot for being a hard ass and ruined one life and ended another.

David:

Don't say that.

Ash:

No, its true. I mean, I don't know where Jake is. If he's even alive now. I mean, he became so empty after that happened that I've got no idea what he was or is capable of doing to himself. I'm so scared for him. I just want things to be like they were before all of this happened. And that's selfish. Because it would mean that Brian could go and see and do things he's been wanting to since a kid, that Mia couldn't be getting her education that she's been wanting. But it would also mean that Jake would be safe. (pauses and takes a deep breath to keep from being over taken with emotion) Sorry. I really doubt that you wanted to hear that. 

David:

Its okay. I'm sure you've been needing to say those things for a long time now. 

**__**

Ash:

Well, that's just the problem, I can't. These people all through this house are my family. I usually can tell them anything and do, but not now. I just don't want them to worry about it.

David:


	7. Seven

**__**

The next day. There are lots of people there in swimsuits, some not. There's a Latin beat song. People are dancing in a nonchalant way. Of course James and Ash are dancing together very "lovingly". The song ends and Ash kisses him deeply.

Ash:

Aye. Mui sexy popi. 

James:

You know how to drive me wild don't you?

**__**

Ash looks over at Dom, who's sitting down on a deck chair, while Letty talks to some other girls in the pool. 

Ash:

Dom, you need to get off your big Italian ass and have some fun. 

James:

Seriously man. I think that Stey was macking on your girl. 

Dom:

(gets up) Shut up Calway. 

**__**

He goes over to Edwin.

Edwin:

Hey man, what's up?

Dom:

Do me a favor and help keep an eye on my cousin, would you?

Edwin:

Sure man, what's up?

Dom:

You don't know what happen do you?

Edwin:

Nah, man. You know since I've been down in Florida, all this shit's kinda foreign to me.

Dom:

You know that Tran got killed right?

Edwin:

Yeah.

Dom:

Do you know by who?

Edwin:

Nah man.

Dom:

One of my team. Jake Peterson. 

Edwin:

That pussy?

Dom:

Its because Tran shot Ash in the leg. Trying to get back at her from shooting him a little more than a year ago. Ash and Jake were out walking and they just got hit with a hail of fire. They hit the ground trying to get away. Then Johnny came up to see and Jake empty an entire magazine of bullets into his chest. 

Edwin:

Shit man. Heat come down on him?

Dom:

Nah, wrote it off as self defense. 

Edwin:

She okay now?

Dom:

Well, they had to do surgery on her artery. She was in the hospital for over a month. But she's fine now physically. Mentally, who know. Specially since Peterson took off like he did. 

**__**

David approaches them. 

David:

Dom, man, hey.

Dom: 

David. Glad you could make it out man. Get to meet some real racers for once. This is Edwin Bishop. 

Edwin:

Hey man.

Dom:

Edwin, this is David Stey.

Edwin:

Hold on, hold on, hold on. David Stey? 

David:

Yeah.

Edwin:

The David Stey?

David:

yeah

Edwin:

David Stey, the son of Terry Stey?

David:

Yeah, man. That's right.

Edwin:

Wow man. I'm.. Yeah, I'm sorry.

**__**

They laugh, but their laughter is cut short by the sounds of approaching turbo chargers. Letty looks up from her friends. Jesse, Vince, and Leon quit messing under the hood of one of their cars and Ash and James stop kissing while Ash sits on one of the tables with James in front of her . This is all because the leach himself. The Nazi Racer supreme in the district now. This is because the gang of cars contain the followers and the man himself. Zander Reynolds. 

Reynolds gets out of his car and smoothly walks up into the crowd. A shot goes to Dominic, who has a look of furry on his face. The same look is painted on Ash's face. 

Zander:

Now, don't stop the party on my account. After all, ( winks at Letty) I know how to jazz things up. ( to Letty) Hey, baby, how you doing?

Letty:

A lot more healthy than you'll be later on if you stick around here.

Zander:

Oh, no luck there. ( looks at Ash) How bout you baby?

**__**

James gets tense but Ash places a hand on his stomach and pushes him back. She then takes a switch blade knife out of her cut off jean short's pocket and opens it.

Ash:

You have no business being around here. You know the lines. If you're gonna be the next Johnny Tran, you gotta know how to act. 

**__**

He moves closer to her and offers a smile, which she doesn't take the way he wants. 

Zander:

You're the bitch with the nine second car that's not on bottle? Hmm. Interesting. So tell me, how'd you get that ugly old scar on your leg, hunny? 

James:

Listen here...

**__**

Dom walks up to this.

Dom:

James, I'll handle this. ( to Zander) Listen here man. No one comes around here just to stir up shit. No one comes and hits on my girl. And no one, I mean _no one, _talks to my family like you just did. 

Zander:

Okay, bubba. Have it your way. I'm gone, for now. But you haven't seen the last of me. 

**__**

He winks at Ash and blows a kiss to Letty as he and his "groupies" leave. 

Later that night at the Toretto's. Ash is sitting on the couch in an old t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts that both belong to James. Her finger runs over the scar that had a circle with a line coming out of it from either sides. One side of it goes around the outer part of her leg and to the back. There's a single tear running down her face that she quickly whips away as David enters the room

David:

Ouch. That looked like it hurt.

Ash:

(clear her thought) You could say that, yeah.

David:

Let me guess, old go cart injury?

Ash:

No. Actually, I was shot about four months ago. 

David:

Oh, man. I'm, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I shouldn't have said anything.

Ash:

Its, its fine. You didn't know. Its a surprise to me though. Everyone I though knew of how the little Toretto went and got shot for being a hard ass and ruined one life and ended another.

David:

Don't say that.

Ash:

No, its true. I mean, I don't know where Jake is. If he's even alive now. I mean, he became so empty after that happened that I've got no idea what he was or is capable of doing to himself. I'm so scared for him. I just want things to be like they were before all of this happened. And that's selfish. Because it would mean that Brian could go and see and do things he's been wanting to since a kid, that Mia couldn't be getting her education that she's been wanting. But it would also mean that Jake would be safe. (pauses and takes a deep breath to keep from being over taken with emotion) Sorry. I really doubt that you wanted to hear that. 

David:

Its okay. I'm sure you've been needing to say those things for a long time now. 

**__**

Ash:

Well, that's just the problem, I can't. These people all through this house are my family. I usually can tell them anything and do, but not now. I just don't want them to worry about it.

David:

What about James?

Ash:

He'll blame himself. Just like when Ronnie died. I won't do that to him. Never. And plus, I don't want him to know about…no, never mind.

David:

About what?

Ash:

About the fact that as of late, I've been wondering if I still have strong feelings for Jake or not. And I have a feeling that if I were to say that that he would feel like he's left something undone. For the life of me, I don't want him feeling worthless. And I know, I know by God above, that he would if I said that. 

David:

Well, I know that he loves you girl. Its no big mystery, just look at the way that he looks at you, and if he's any account of a boyfriend, he'll hear you out.

Ash:

I know, but, that doesn't change how he feels here ( points to heart).

**__**

He goes over and brushes the hair away from her face and places his hand under her chin and smiles at her. They just kinda have this thing where he sends her a reassuring vibe and she smiles to show she knows. James comes from the kitchen and hangs in the door way for a moment. There is a look of jealousy on his face. 


End file.
